Attack on the Casablanca
Ava Simmons and her mercenaries arrive in armored trucks and motorcycles at the Casablanca and gun down the main guards Leon and Conner. Then, Ethan Chapman rings the alarm, causing all guards to prepare for combat and Wes Roth and the Professor enter through the back entrance to help. Oscar, Dwayne, Victor, Sooraj and Yahir get into position too. Then shadow mercenaries storm the Casablanca and the first one is killed by Oscar with a heavy shotgun and a second one is killed by a guard before the guard is gunned down by seven more of them. Oscar, Dwayne and Victor get miniguns from the first mercenary and shoot five more mercenaries and then Yahir snipes a mercenary from the stairs. Then one of Chapman's friends Tamir, having heard of the attack, arrives at the Casablanca and shoots two more mercenaries before he is shot in the leg by Simmons and runs to hide in an armored truck. Inside two more guards are shot dead by a mercenary before he is shot dead by Wes Roth. As more mercenaries with Simmons try to infiltrate Chapman’s office but before two more mercenaries are shot dead by Chapman’s guards Tommy, Alan, Cyrus and Chace and a third one is sniped by Yahir. Then Alan, Cyrus and Chace are shot dead by the remaining mercenaries while Tommy escorts Chapman to safety. Then when Chapman are surrounded by mercenaries Tommy takes a grenade, puts it in his mouth and sacrifices himself to kill six more mercenaries. Another mercenary is about to shoot Chapman but he is shot by the Professor and he escorts him to safety. Tamir finds heavy weapons in the truck and goes back inside. Meanwhile Simmons goes to kill Chapman and she manages to shoot him in the back but she is immediately shot in the back of the head by Roth. Then Yahir snipes another mercenary and Oscar mows down two other mercenaries and another guard is shot dead by mercenaries. Then Chapman’s assistant Heath Alexander and four guards are guarding the entrance to his room when more mercenaries show up. Alexander and his men manage to shoot two more before two of his men are shot and one is wounded. After running for a while Chapman eventually dies of blood loss and another mercenary is shot by Roth. Tamir having found new weapons throws a machete at a mercenary and shoots three others and then moves to Chapman’s office where he is able to get help from Yahir who snipes a mercenary and Tamir shoots two other but when Tamir finally gets to the main room he is able to shoot three mercenaries before getting gunned down. Sooraj then shoots a mercenary and Yahir shoots one that was about to shoot him. Then Dwayne and Victor mow down seven more mercenaries. Two mercenaries catch up to Roth and the Professor but are both shot by Roth. Then another one is shot by the Professor. Then two guards shoot a mercenary before getting shot dead by the other three, causing Oscar, Dwayne and Victor to mow them down with their miniguns. Then Alexander and his last two guards are cornered by mercenaries and killed. Roth finds an explosive switch on Chapman’s body and uses it. When Roth presses the button it blows up the main room, killing eight mercenaries. Then the last mercenaries gather up and get ready to leave but two are sniped by Yahir, three are mowed down by Oscar, Dwayne and Victor and the remaining ten are shot by Roth, Sooraj and the Professor. After the attack the group decide to welcome six new members to their team: surviving guards Alfredo, Ollie, Sha'quan, Andre, Ben and Leland. Category:Events